Halloween Horror Blood and Gore
by Raven-2010
Summary: Not wanting their father to know Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha secretly look for somewhere to have the gangs big halloween bash, preferably an abandoned house. During their search they'll find many things most horrific, bloody, and deadly, like 1 house they find. Later they meet a special someone new. Warning this is graphic. Horror, gore, death, humor, romance. Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R blood, gore, horror, raw humor, and language**

Not wanting their father to know Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru secretly search for a place to have the gangs big Halloween bash, preferably an abandoned house. While searching what will they find? Many strange things await them, some horrific deadly and scary as hell. **A/N** warning though it starts with a bit of humor this time I went for gore and horror so this fic is mostly very gory, graphic, and bloody. Written for Halloween 2013, Happy Halloween peeps muwhahaha. **Sessh/Kag**

**Halloween Horror Blood and Gore **

**By Raven-2010, Oct 10 2013**

**Cookies N crooks, frosty reception, wet spot**

"Ahhhhhhh," Kagome shrieked when someone popped up behind her and booed sending the tray of Jack O Lantern cookies she'd just made and put on a big silver serving tray flying one way and the cookies the other, yes Inuyasha's new technique of stealing treats

'Come to papa," he said at the same time catching the cookies as they started to descend

Kagome spun around to get a look at the culprit "Dog I am going to kill you,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah goodies first homicide later,"

"Murder now no goodies later," she replied

"Too late they are all mine,"

"You're forgetting something," she said

"I know a big glass of ice cold milk to go with them, thanks for reminding me," he was about to run

"Sit" he hit the floor with a loud not to graceful thump

"Nooooooo, my babies," he shrieked like a mother losing her children as Kagome took advantage of his current subdued position grabbing all of the cookies in his large hands "No you can't take my babies from me,"

"You can always get knocked up and have another litter," she needled

"How's about I knock you up and you have a litter? He shot back

The subjugation spell wore off "Hey you put that back," Kagome bit as Inuyasha made off with a pie

"Nothing doing sweetheart," she wanted to sit him so bad but couldn't because of the way he was holding the pie if she did he'd land on it crushing it "Sit me no why don't you? Double dog dare ya, come on sweet lips do it"

"Inuyasha I am going to rip your lordly jewels off bronze em and nail them to my front door then I'll have my very own cock knocker" get it? She snapped

"Gulp"

"Cock knocker I love it," grinning Sugimi said "What a unique door knocker that will be one of a kind,"

Miroku, and Kouga eeked "Inuyasha my friend I strongly suggest you take your companions out for a walk one last time then bid them a fond farewell," Miroku told him

As Kagome chased her intended homicide victim "Got any dog demon in ya? Inuyasha taunted

"You know I don't," she responded

"Want some?"

"Forget it your magic wand isn't going to get you out of it this now or any other time," Kagome shot back

"Cynic"

"Dead man, now give me back my freaking pie,"

"Oh my wenchy, oh my wenchy, oh my wenchy poo nearly crapped her skimpy lace panties when someone jumped out and said boo," Inuyasha tauntingly sang

"Oh my doggy, oh my doggy, oh my doggy poo is about to be become very black and blue but do not fret have no fear I'll come to the hospital and visit you," she sang back

Next morning

"Welcome to the festivities," Sugimi greeted Kagome

"Festivities,"

"Yes observe," he said pointing

"He's a hillbilly," Miroku teased

"You're a citybilly," Inuyasha shot back

"Citybilly?

"Yeah half city boy half country boy" citybilly get it? Inuyasha answered "Country mother city father,"

"Mutts got you there monk," Kouga exclaimed

"You two are so spent your brains fell out after they died," Miroku jabbed

"Citybilly" they replied

"Citybilly good one," grinning Kagome said

In school that day

The students were all in art class, Inuyasha excelled at art while painting a portrait he accidently got white paint on crotch of his pants. He tried wiping it off but it would not budge so much as an inch, desperate to get it off he began rubbing it. The teacher Saya Hikamoro turned to check on the students and gave him the oddest look

"What? I came too hard, no biggie" the smartass hanyou said

"Did he just? Sango asked

"He did," Kagome answered "The boy is sick,"

"I so did not need to know that," Saya replied

"Next time wear a diaper to catch the load," Bankotsu needled

"Better get the jumbo size," Miroku added

Inuyasha was a dog with a plan he found a sure fire way to get his treats without getting caught, he even drew a how to map. In his perfect hiding place he'd never get caught he remained hidden eyeballing his target, all was quiet "Ahhhhhhhhh," he shrieked scrambling to escape but midway the heating system vent caved in "Oh no,"

"Hiding in the heating vent like the roach you are," Kagome needled

"Wench you nearly froze my balls off, their frozen solid now they can play Jingle Bells all on their own,"

"What I thought you would appreciate a little air cool air stealing is hot and sweaty work" Kagome retorted

"You are a total buzz kill" you know that? Turning the air conditioning on was really rotten"

"Thieving flea circus we cannot have a hot sweaty dog stinking up the place" now can we? She teased

"Guess I learned my lesson,"

"Was that before or after the lobotomy? Sesshoumaru needled

"Stow it Carrie comes to quick,"

Next day at school

"Ahhhhh shit," Inuyasha shrieked when a closet door flew open and Someone came out wearing a reaper outfit holding a scythe "Re-re-reaper wh-what do you want with me?" the fear filled hanyou stammered

"Your soooooul," the reaper answered elongating the soul word to frighten Inuyasha even more

"Gulp, it-it's n-not my time yet,"

"I would not be here if it were not, now come," reaper replied

"Ah I gotta use the little demons room first," the poor hanyou answered grabbing his crotch faking urgency

"I do not care I know your lying, I have no time for your childish antics now let's go,"

"Oh reapy your dreamy," the girls teased

"I do not believe this shit he's here to off me and you wenches are trying to pitch woo with him," Inuyasha griped

"But he's so dreamy," Jakotsu gushed

"Shut it Pandora you'll chase anything with a stick,"

"Jealous much? Don't worry I still room for you to," Jakotsu taunted

"I'll kill you later first I've got to take care of the weepy reapy here," Inuyasha bit

"Grow a pair, will ya," Kouga jabbed

"I'll reap you Yashy baby," Ayame teased

"So will we," Sango, Kagura, and Kagome added

"I have no time or patience for this now let us depart this place," reaper demanded

"Listen ya dress wearing freak I ain't and I repeat ain't going nowhere with you" got that? Inuyasha snapped

Reaper swung his scythe Inuyasha ducked "Hey you simp you nearly cut my friggin head off,"

"I made it clear to you more than once that we must leave" did I not? Reaper said "We leave now,"

"Wait a minute" Inuyasha paused "Did I not? The only one who speaks like that and says" did I not? Like a question is" before anyone could respond moving as fast as a lightning bolt Inuyasha had the reapers hood pulled back "Sesshoumaru,"

"Greetings little brother,"

Instead of throwing his usual tantrum and making threats Inuyasha remained calm and very quiet a chilling calm that reminded everyone of Sesshoumaru "We'll speak on this another time," then walked away

"Ohhhhh shit he's too calm," Kagura exclaimed

"Man I'm a full demon and even I've got the happy horrors," Kouga said

"Me too, a chill just ran up my spine," Kagura added

"Oh Sesshy you blew it when you said, did I not?" Kagome exclaimed

"Fear not I'm not worried I can handle the little whelp easily,"

Lunch time in the cafeteria

"Oh my reaper, oh my reaper, oh my reaper he's so fine want to hug him want to kiss him want to make him all mine," the girls sang with their hands together held against one cheek dreamy looks in their eyes

"Wenches you are such traitors," Inuyasha griped

The next morning

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa" Sesshoumaru bellowed

"Keep it down" will ya? There's people trying to rest here"

"What did my rotten puppy do now? Sugimi asked

"Nothing inu papa,"

"Inu papa hah, that means it is real bad?" Sugimi replied

"Please tell me you did not leave a turd in his bed that'd be really gross," Ayame said

"Thanks a lot please even I am not that nasty," Inuyasha answered "I do have some class you know,"

"Get up here and clean this up nooooow," Sesshoumaru demanded

"Get off your lazy furry ass and clean whatever it is up and your room while you're at it, I ain't your damn maid,"

"Inuyasha now, this is your last chance,"

"Nothing doing and it isn't happening fluffykins," the hanyou jabbed

Thump Sesshoumaru had landed on the first floor "Fine by me I shall enjoy killing you,"

"As if keep dreamin," Inuyasha leapt up and ran "I'm sorry you didn't like your pre-Halloween gift I went through a lot of trouble to get it special just for you," the chase started soon they were gone

"Oh I need to see this," Sugimi said

"Me too," the others added

Sugimi formed his orb flying off beating them to Sesshoumaru's room "Holy mother this-this is completely vile," the gasping for air laughing inu exclaimed "I-I thought he couldn't get any sicker than he already was,"

"Holy crap on a cracker," Kouga who had just arrived behind him said "It's a Kodak and a Hallmark moment,"

"A disgusting masterpiece," Miroku complimented "Ah our little boy is growing up so fast,"

"Now that's a wet spot jumbo size," grinning Kagome commented

"A used condom eew gross," the other females exclaimed

"Wow talk about the payload," Bankotsu teased

"Surprised he's still walking after that hose down," Miroku joked "He could help the firemen put out major fires,"

"Damn he's one horny bastard," Jakotsu added

"Sniff, sniff, nah that's raw egg white he filled the rubber with then while Sesshoumaru was in the shower he put it on his bed. Got to hand it to the mutt that is a beauty," Kouga said

"Well eldest dog did play Halloween reaper on youngest dog so revenge is to be expected," Sugimi stated

**House hunting and a night of horror**

The boys had a big Halloween bash planned and were actively looking for a place to have it preferably an abandoned house but if that wasn't doable they'd settle for and use an old warehouse. After doing some scouting they found what looked like the perfect house it was like something out of a horror movie full of ghosts and who knows what else it had great possibilities. Then all they'd need were lots of goodies, decorations, and to set everything up

"Hey look it's perfect dark and gloomy," Inuyasha said as they gazed upon the empty house

"And best of all very spooky," Sesshoumaru replied

"I know right?

They walked up to the door something dripped down over their heads was a human skull hanging from the porch roof above them and just outside of the front door Inuyasha looked up "Cool Halloween prank" hah?

"Yes very nicely done, and realistic fake blood to," Sesshoumaru complimented, Inuyasha was the one who turned the knob and opened the door

"Hey do you smell that? He asked when a scent hit his sensitive nose

"Yes I do,"

"Ah" both shrieked when the door slammed behind them click

"What the fuck? Inuyasha said and quickly tried turning the knob "Oh I cannot believe this shit it's locked,"

"Let me try," Sesshoumaru tried same result "It must be jammed it is old after all,"

"Told ya, disbelieving much?"

"Silence fool I sense something," Sesshoumaru replied

"Hey let's have a look around,"

They began slowly making their way through the hallway into the main area "I sense something," Sesshoumaru stated

"What a cold coming on?

"No you mindless need's immediate emergency plastic surgery Neanderthal," Sesshoumaru shot back

They finally found the staircase that was next to the living room raging thunder claps rumbled above the clouds and lightning cracked violently at the same time lighting the sky giving the brothers just enough light to bring their surroundings into view. Looking up Inuyasha released an audible gulp when he saw what was there a headless limbless torso wires with hooks on them piercing and stretching it's skin hanging from the ceiling dripping blood along with sheared off flesh. Various body parts hung all over the place, bloody fingers and teeth strung onto a wire decorated the stairway railing at the end of the bannister of the stairs on the ball part was a skull a spike driven through it holding it on all of them human

"Thi-this is a god's damned slaughter house," scared shitless Inuyasha exclaimed

"Let's check the basement before we go any further,"

"Lead the way Bwana," Inuyasha replied

They found the basement door Sesshoumaru opened it, looking inside they noticed the furnace was on casting a dim light over the area. They began their descent down the stairs when they reached the bottom both looked around at the same time discovering something the two of them gasped, a man naked from the waist up held up only by the thick spikes driven through his hands and into the wooden beam above his head his eyes open, though two days dead it was as like he was looking at you. There was a table at the far end of the room with bloody tools on it blood splatters coated the walls and floor, without speaking Inuyasha pointed to the stairs the brothers ran up the steps taking three at a time

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Inuyasha said

"Should we get out of this death house I am going to drink until I am blind incapacitated and unconscious,"

"I'm with ya on that bro," Inuyasha replied

Back on the first floor once again they continued their journey in the hallway a closet door was open when the brothers finally dared a look horror sunk deeper into their souls at what they saw a man in the doorway innards hanging out he had been slit open from neck to groin, skin pulled back to the sides and nailed to the sides of the door frame was the only thing holding him up. Sesshoumaru had been in numerous gory bloody battles throughout his life but this was by far worse humans were indeed more sadistic and murderous than demons and killed for pleasure not out of survival or in self defense

"And humans call us evil," Inuyasha said

"This is by far worse than all the bloody battles I've fought throughout the centuries,"

"Ya think" Inuyasha though scared tried to keep his wiseass side intact and reduce the tension some

Sesshoumaru was no chump in that department either "At least I know how,"

But the worse thing they found was flesh that had been peeled off of someone's back and stretched out was nailed to a wall with the words Tokyo Reaper written on it in blood it was dry and dark indicating it had been there for some time. Continuing on Sesshoumaru spotted the kitchen they entered on one of the counter tops sat a microwave, Inuyasha decided he'd dare it using a cloth he found opened the door finding a human head it's eyes gouged out, his eyes moved to the stove on the top sat the victims tongue. Bones, fingers, toes, and eyeballs hung from a homemade wind chime that was hanging from the ceiling, on the kitchen table Sesshoumaru discovered a glass half full of soda with eyeballs in it

"Sick son of a bitch uses them like ice cubes," Inuyasha gaged nearly vomiting "I never want soda again,"

"Yes and by the look of it they were frozen and are just starting to defrost," Sesshoumaru told his brother

Continuing their exploration they found entrails littered the floor throughout the house, various body parts were strewn all over. Venturing up the steps to the second floor they discovered more horror on a room door two feet were nailed to it Sesshoumaru actually cringed. Moving on Inuyasha's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when they entered a bedroom, following his brother's line of sight Sesshoumaru saw for himself what it was a large bag made of human skin with what appeared to be clothes in it both felt fearful chills run up their spines

"If I weren't a demon I'd be praying to god right now,"

"Well I'm only half so I'll do it for ya," Inuyasha said, they left and moved on to another room this one the master bedroom "Holy fucking gods," Inuyasha exclaimed

Sesshoumaru looked on the bed lay a woman no more than twenty two years old and from what they could tell the maniac had been sleeping with the corpse, with severed legs being used as pillows "Little brother?

"Yes big bro?"

"What do you say we get the fuck out of here?"

"Sesshy swore never thought I'd see the day," Inuyasha said "And I say if their ain't a way out, we make one"

"Deal,"

"There's another room at the end of the hall," Sesshoumaru announced

"I-I I'm game if you are," the hanyou stammered. This time it was Sesshoumaru who opened the door "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me,"

On center of an old desk was a journal using a claw Sesshoumaru lifted the cover up "Unbelievable the vermin is actually documenting all of his kills,"

"The fucker made the damned pages and all from people's skin,"

"Actually brother the cover is made of dog skin, the pages human skin,"

"Oh now I know I'm gonna puke, with all the human blood in this joint I can barely smell anything else," Inuyasha said

But that was not the worst thing across the room on a plate sitting on the windowsill there was raw meat the killer had been eating "How vile,"

"Holy fuck th-th-that that's a-a cat leg," Inuyasha stammered

"More like what's left of it,"

"This cannot possibly get any worse," Inuyasha exclaimed "Ahhhhh" he shrieked when he looked at the door

"Yes it can," Sesshoumaru said, nailed to the door was a penis testicles still attached

"You know after seeing this and if not for the scent I'd have sworn the killer was a woman,"

"Maybe he's having an identity crisis," Sesshoumaru stated

"What the fuck is that?

"What is what? Sesshoumaru inquired

"Over there in the corner hanging on the nail," Inuyasha pointed

"A coat made of cat, dog, rat, rabbit, and various other animals furs,"

"Okay that's it I'm outta here through the window I go," Inuyasha was about to leap through the window when something caught his eye he looked up at the ceiling," Sessh watch out

At home with Sugimi and the others

Six o clock news

"_**This is reporter Keiko Takanawa bringing you a live news broadcast we are at the old long abandoned Fujiama estate on 178 Takeda Street which is now a horrific crime scene where the dismembered bodies of at least fifty seven people have been found. Authorities have determined it to be the work of the notorious and long sought after Tokyo Reaper well known for brutally slaying then chopping up the bodies of his victims and decorating the house with body parts. But strangest of all this time was finding the reapers body inside the same house now called the house of horrors. The coroner has not yet determined the actual cause of death but said there are numerous claw marks and gouges all over what remains of his body as if mauled by a huge wild animal,"**_

"Hey has anybody seen Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru? Kagome asked

"Wait a minute kiddies my devious up to no good pups have been gone for hours no one knows where, as if mauled by a huge wild animal," Sugimi exclaimed

"Shit Sesshoumaru," they all said

"And his side kick the hanyou slasher," Sugimi added

"Holy hell he must've made the mistake of trying to add them to his collection," grinning Bankotsu exclaimed

"Dumb bastard," Kouga wisecracked

"Well their claws must be nice and sharp now," Kagome joked

"We must observe the Rover twins when they return," Sugimi said

With Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru when they came home

"What's the matter you ladies chip a nail? Kouga teasingly needled his rattled looking friends

"Shove it where the sun don't shine," the ire filled hanyou spat

"Silence wolf before I disembowel you," Sesshoumaru added

"What happened you two girls see a bear in the woods? Kouga continued "Hold me I'm scared,"

"Shut uuuuuup," the inu brothers yelled

"Go play with ya snake I hear you're pipes are ready to burst," Inuyasha shot back

"Yes I hear a coat hanger works wonders for the deep hard to reach clogs," Sesshoumaru added

"Ooo, buuuuurn," Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sugimi sang

"Rat bastards," Kouga bit, the males squeaked like rats in response he fumed more

"Later losers after a shower I'm hitting the hay," Inuyasha said from midway on the stairs

"Later fools," Sesshoumaru who was in front of him added then disappeared in a flash of light

"Hey he's more like Inuyasha tonight," Kagura pointed out

"Yep comes from hanging out with the mutt too much dog breaths rubbing off on him," Kouga teased

"It's kinda creepy," Ayame said

"But at the same time hilarious," Jakotsu exclaimed

Sugimi had been discreetly sniffing his sons since their arrival "They were there all right I can smell it on them," he told them "My two little assassins," he laughed

"Yep my sense of smell is overwhelmed by the scent of all the different bloods they reek of," Ayame said

"Poor bastards that scares the shit out of me and I'm a full demon," Kagura added

Three hours later

"No, no it bows I mean goes like this now pay attention," Inuyasha said

"_**Don't scold me I'm a naughty samurai some say I'm a bad guy**_

_**I'll drink your booze and take a snooze and you will sigh when you find I've drained the jug dry,"**_

"No this is the correct version now be silent and burn ah learn yes that's it learn," Sesshoumaru replied

"Drunken snot, oops exsqueeze me drunken sot,' Inuyasha teased

"_**Don't scold me I am a vampire samurai I'll drink your blood drain you dry and watch while you die," **_Sesshoumaru sang

"Vampire wanna be," Inuyasha replied "Neck sucking fweek, um freak yup freak it is,"

"Stow it limbless Laura," Sesshoumaru was quite different when drunk

"Ah hah, hear that the Rover twins are stoned," grinning Sugimi said

"Oh I have got to see this, mutt face is so cute when he's drunk," Kouga stated "He's totally friggin priceless to,"

"Oh really Sesshy poo," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Sow um I mean how many times have I not onwy, only asked but told you not to call me by dat stupid pet name? If I wasn't so dwunk I'd kick your ass all over Japan," Sesshoumaru drunkenly replied

"Puck you," Inuyasha tried but slurred his speech "Sir puckingham,"

"Go puck yourself, hehehe," laughing Sesshoumaru shot back "Puckyasha" Inuyasha laughed on that

"Otay stupid here is the correct second version cause yours is wong and all pucked up," Inuyasha replied

"Do demonstrate rodent," Sessshoumaru shot back "Wemember it's demonstrate not masturbate hehehe,"

"_**Don't scold me I'm a naughty samurai I'll eat your snatch until your drier than a burned out match**_

_**I will lick you clean while you scream feels so good it'll make you cream**_

_**Then later on I'll introduce your hole to my plump ten inch egg role,"**_

"Ten inch, hah? I doubt that it is wishful thinking on your fart correction part I fear," Sesshoumaru needled

"_**Don't scold him he's a stickless samurai he'll have nothing but a stump till he die, sniff makes me wanna cry,"**_ Inuyasha jabbed wiping away a fake tear

"Shit, see I told ya drunk dog breath was priceless," Kouga said

"Hey woofy I mean wolfy how's it hanging? Not to low and scraping the ground I hope," Inuyasha teased

"Well, well if it isn't the Rover twins drunker then skunks," Sugimi razzed his two sitting on the kitchen floor with their backs against the wall drunken pups

"Hawo daddy popsy wopsy," Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha responded

"Hello to you to you sake guzzling fools,"

"We desperv a tweet," Inuyasha tried

"Deserve a treat? Did something special happen that I should know about? Sugimi asked "Hm"

"Nuffin inu daddy," said rarely drank and was currently blind falling down unable to walk drunk Sesshoumaru

"Yep what Sessomawoo said," Inuyasha drunkenly answered "We just wanna have a wittle pun,"

"Just have a little fun" hah? I see" Sugimi replied

"Night Inupapa," Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha simultaneously said just before passing out smiling

"Well at least you can forget that horror for a little while. Sleepy time pups of mine," Sugimi effortlessly put one over each shoulder formed his light ball heading for the bedroom

"Bed nice and wom," Inuyasha said in his sleep while still slung over his father's shoulder

"Nice warm bed I am aw how cute," Sugimi said, he quickly put them to bed and left

"Oh crap Sugimi I cannot believe you, you put them in the same bed they are going to want to kill you when they wake up," Kouga exclaimed

"Oh this is going to be so funny I might pee my damned pants," Ayame said

"Me too," the other females in the group added

"I look forward to the morning events that will take place," the grinning older inu replied

Next morning

"Daaaaad? Inuyasha yelled

"Fatheeeeer," Sesshoumaru hollered

"Yeeeees?

"Ow, ow my head oh god I'm going to die," the brothers whined hands on their aching from their own hollering heads

"Daddies puppies wanted to share a bed last night like they did when they were baby dogs, aw warm's my ancient heart," Sugimi teased "You should have seen yourselves last night you were adorable,"

"Drop ouch dead," his sons replied barely above a whisper

"Want some more sake boys? I hear it cures hangovers and fast too" Sugimi teased

"Nooooooo" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru replied "Kill me please,"

"Oh how sweet their talking together,"

"You're not our father your something that was sent from hell to torture us," they whined "Damned sadist,"

**Scouting for a new party place, De Sade's dungeon**

Two days later

"You know we've got to find another place to have the party, right?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes I am aware of that fact," Sesshoumaru replied

"We've only got a few days before Halloween is here,"

"Well then I strongly suggest we resume our search," Sesshoumaru said

"Yes sir Sesshoumaru sama," Inuyasha saluted him in jest

A while later

"Oh snap check it out Sessh it's perfect," Inuyasha exclaimed looking at an empty castle

"I see walls decorated with skeletons, bats etc,"

"And a few things to scare the shit out of the girls," Inuyasha said grinning

"And when they pound you then try to dissect you afterward do not cry to me, Loki loves lumps,"

"Why don't you come out of the retirement home and live a little, you no fun old codger?" Inuyasha needled "Oh sorry I meant old geezer,"

"Right after you pull the lollypop out of your mouth, take off your diaper put on some big boy pants grow up and leave kindergarten," he paused "Oops pardon me I meant pull the pacifier out,"

"You suck," was all the hanyou could think to say "Alright Willy the wilder beast lets go scope this joint out," Inuyasha shot back

It was a beautiful old feudal era traditional Japanese castle, as the brothers opened the front gate went inside and closing it behind them they looked around mentally noting how far it was away from other properties which means if a party got loud there'd be no one to get irritated and call the cops. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's minds were full of party ideas, as they ventured in they quickly noticed the large dining hall perfect for goodie tables, disc jockey music equipment the works. The floors were solid wood despite being well over five centuries old looked like new, Japanese lanterns and family portraits lined the walls the walls of the long corridor the portraits told the history of past residents who lived and died there

A Powerful Japanese lord a large built man who had a male beauty about him beyond compare making him well sought after by women, along with the beauty he took as a wife, than later on the five children she bore him. The other portraits told the history of his offspring and their lives. The brothers continued on, at the end of the hall Inuyasha immediately noticed the last portrait it was strange and seemed out of place and did not to belong there at all and indeed was an odd edition to the collection

"Hey Sesshoumaru look at this picture he's not Japanese," he paused "Must be a gag,"

"Yes that is quite clear," a scent caught his attention "Do you smell that?

Inuyasha looked again "Wait a minute I know that gu," he started then stopped "I-I feel so-so strange," a weird dizziness overtook him

"So slee-sleepy," was all Sesshoumaru got out before both passed out cold

The incense was laced with a drug and it was the cause of their current incapacitation, after a while the inu brothers awoke still groggy they're vision was blurry their attempts to rub the sleep out of their eyes were halted by the shackles on their wrists attached to the chains that connected to a ceiling beam above them. Inuyasha's vision finally cleared at last allowing him to get a look at their new surroundings, lit torches lined the walls they were currently shackled in the castle dungeon

The hanyou's attention was immediately drawn to the other side of the room by the crack of a whip and a groan of pain echoed throughout the dungeon dread took over. He looked over at another wall seeing a wide variety of whips, black leather dog leashes, collars, harnesses, and balls attached to black leather straps, cuffs, and shackles, there were also straps meant for binding someone

"What the fuck is this, a reenactment of the Marque De Sade torture chamber? The irate young hanyou ground out

"What has been done to me? Sesshoumaru asked, it wasn't until Inuyasha looked at his brother that he saw the remains of his shirt hanging around his waist and his back showed the evidence that he'd been whipped

"You've been whipped bro,"

"I can tell my back is wet, how bad is it?"

Inuyasha cringed "Don't ask,"

"It appears whoever is responsible for our current dilemma has given me something extra to keep me drugged far longer no wonder the pain seems numbed,"

"Fuck we gotta get out of here," Inuyasha whispered "I still don't have full control of my limbs yet, fuck,"

"Nooooo" a male screamed, calling the brothers attention

What they saw next was beyond belief two beautiful but deathly white females though shackled themselves were gnawing on a human leg, they never wanted to barf more in their lives. Not so far from that scene a vampire was feeding on a girl who was near death. Shackled to a beam a naked female wearing only a black leather strip between her legs like a thong held on by nothing more than a string around her waist was being whipped Inuyasha wanted to commit homicide in the worst way. Oh but that was not the end nope there was more to come, two zombies came in dead lifeless eyes and mindless to all other than their hunger, followed by three ghouls

"Food, food," was their mindless chant

"Oh great first cannibals, then a freaking vampire, and now zombies, and ghouls, and lucky us where on the fucking menu just makes ya feel so special," Inuyasha sarcastically ground out

"Back, back," a voice demanded snapping a whip at the zombies and ghouls who cringed in fear immediately backing away

"In the picture I knew it was you bastard," Inuyasha barked

"You know him? Sesshoumaru asked

"Unfortunately,"

"Now, now no need to be snarky," the male replied

"Roman Tulon, aka Dante Boudreaux , aka Jonathan Collins, the list goes on," Inuyasha snapped "So who's puppet are you this time?

"Puppet? Sesshoumaru said

"Yep freak boy here is always backed by some rich warped nut job, his specialty is Marque De Sade type sex stuff only, the cannibals and the rest of this hellish shit are someone else's sick party treats" so who's the whack job funding this little circus?

"That'd be me,"

"You b," he started and stopped when a whip hit his cheek leaving a deep gash "I'lllllllll kill you," he bellowed "Fuck" he cursed when this time the whip snapped across his bare chest

"When I'm free I will gut you," Sesshoumaru promised

"Your drugged dear boy and until it wears off you won't be going anywhere for a long, long time," was the taunting response they received

"Oh you gotta be shitting me," Inuyasha exclaimed when some guy dressed in an S&M black leather outfit covering him from head to toe, with an orange ball in his mouth held on by the strap around his head indicating he was the gimp/sex slave "Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Inuyasha bit "So what the fuck do you want with us anyway?

"I've got something special in mind for you, your brother can hang around to watch," the ringleader said

"Plans, what plans? Inuyasha snapped

"Patience puppy," was the reply "Take him and tie him down inside the circle,"

The gimp and two others came unshackled Inuyasha dragged him over to a pentagram laid him on and tied him down inside the center of it "Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously a sacrifice to the devil" you're going to offer a demon to the devil, a demon? Well fuck me sideways" Inuyasha scoffed sarcastically

"I'll gain great power fool it does not matter demon, human an offering is an offering, but a demon brings more power,"

"You really are a fool our kind hold no value to Acuma, we are demon spawn therefore we are part of his dominion imbecile," Sesshoumaru stated

"We shall see, won't we?"

"Mindless Imbecile," the dog demon shot back

"You might as well be sending me on a trip to Hawaii, moron," the hanyou insulted, he was hit with the whip sever times

"Light the candles," as ordered they lit the candles surrounding him

"Hey Sessh free vacation,"

"Enjoy little brother,"

The ringleader began reciting the spell

_**King of hell with this spell I summon thee come forth and appear before me**_

_**Accept my offering in exchange for power, eternal youth, and riches beyond compare I beg you with me your bounty share**_

_**Though lowly and beneath thee this sacrifice be my request please grant to come to pass thirteen times three**_

A rumbling shook the floor and it began to crack then wisps of smoke began seeping out a sound like a loud thunder clap vibrated through the dungeon then something began to appear "My master has sent me in his stead with a message," the large wolf demon named Toru announced

"My offering pleases him oh I promise he'll never regret it,"

"Silence retch he bids me to ask" how dare you try to offer him a demon as a sacrifice? Not just any demon the son of one of the four cardinal lords of hell who dwells on the earth, the Western lands his domain, prince Kouga has the North, Akemaru the East, Daisuke the South, when they learn of this your life will be forfeit,"

"So the deal is off than?

"Dah" Inuyasha couldn't resist

"Are you really that dense or just plain stupid? Toru insulted then sent the fool flying across the floor "Son of Sugimi Taisho you are free," with a mere thought Inuyasha's bindings broke freeing him, he immediately cracked his cracked his knuckles "As you will, have fun young one," Toru began descending downward

The floor closed up returning to it's prior state showing no signs of damage "Now will you release me? Or are you going to wait until my brother to feeds you your innards raw? Sesshoumaru asked the moron

"Yeah what are ya gonna do with him anyway? Curious Inuyasha wanted to hear what the answer was before freeing his brother

Eyes turned to Sesshoumaru the handle of a whip was slowly glided up his ribs "I'm gonna make you my bitch,"

"Oh shit you fucked up now," sadistically smiling Inuyasha said

"What do you mean?

"Never call Sesshoumaru a bitch," the hanyou answered "But then Kikyo you always were a dumb ass brainless bitch,"

No one but Inuyasha saw it coming rage sobered Sesshoumaru freeing him from effects of the drug she had doped him with, in seconds a raging red eyed on a rampage demon took action destroying everything in sight. Foolishly Kikyo tried to escape but was shackled and beaten with her own whip 9 lashes for every one she'd brutally laid his back open with until his torn bloody flesh hung from his back like shredded meat. Inuyasha was treated to a first time show to his brothers savage sadistic side Sesshoumaru made it last. When he tired of her he took dog form a huge white dog stood before the bloodied witch with one paw a hole was dug a howl sounded at the same time one paw slammed her into the hole, the howl was a summons for Kibakichi the guard at the gate of hell to come for her, soon in a puff of smoke a tall neko demon appeared

"Thank you Seshoumaru we've waited a long time for this one," Sesshoumaru tilted his head in acknowledgement

While this was going on Inuyasha freed the girl who had been being whipped, and the tied up guy who had been tortured "Nooooo" Kikyo had the nerve to scream

"Yeeeees," Inuyasha taunted "Told ya. You want to dine with the devil you need a long spoon,"

"Wiseass you are your father's son," Kibakichi said

"Well duh," Inuyasha responded

"Farewell" Kibakichi who was now engulfed in flames said going down into the ground with his new catch

Knowing exactly what was coming next Inuyasha immediately got the surviving victims out of the castle. Sesshoumaru killed off the vampire zombies ghouls and cannibals as well as a variety of other fiends too dangerous to be allowed to roam the earth, many who were once human were created by Kikyo however it had been so long that they were too far gone to be saved. The castle collapsed a little while after their departure, Inuyasha patiently waited for his brother to emerge from the rubble, and did not have long to wait Sesshoumaru emerged from beneath the rubble wearing a sadistic satisfied doggie smile

"You enjoyed yourself you bastard" didn't ya? Inuyasha teased, Sesshoumaru released a victory howl every canine within range heard it even mortal dogs answered with their own

"Woof"

"Alright ya big fur ball," Inuyasha said following his retreating brother who was happily wagging his long tail "Show off," in a big field Sesshoumaru lay on his back rolling around in the flowers and grass 'He's like a giant puppy, if only I had my cell phone I'd be filming great black mail material' he thought

Sometime later

"This year we should call it Helloween," Sesshoumaru said

"Aren't there any gods damned normal houses left in our neighborhood? Inuyasha griped

"I do not know what to think anymore, maybe we should quit,"

"I am happy to be out of friggin De Sade's dungeon," the hanyou replied "But what's say we give it one last try?

"Surely you jest,"

"Nah, I'm serious, after all it can't get any worse than what we've been through already," Inuyasha answered

"You always were a daredevil,"

Late in the day

Sugimi's newspaper delivery was late hearing the familiar thump when the paper boy made the delivery, he bolted to the door picking his Tokyo Times newspaper after opening it he went to his favorite section current events. Skimming over it his eyes went wide with shock "Holy mother,"

"What is it inupapa? Kagura asked

"Everybody sit down in the living room daddy has a surprise," he teased

"Oh this must be good," Ayame exclaimed

_**Tokyo Times**_

_**An interesting and strange event took place a few hours ago, it seems the over five hundred year old Kurasawa castle for reasons unknown collapsed today. But that is not the strangest part two weeks missing young woman Tanal Shigata, and the missing Daichi Takata were found outside of the rubble along with others. Miss Shigata has told this reporter how she and the others had been kidnapped by the notorious obsessed with the Marque De Sade Kikyo Nagasaki well known for her twisted sex games, kidnapping and torture of people, as well as satanic practices **_

_**Authorities who are still digging through the rubble say they have found some strange things two strange woman very much resembling corpses the corner says despite their corpse like appearance they have only been dead a few hours, in addition human body parts that had been gnawed on by what appear to be human teeth were also found scattered throughout the castle remains, a man who by the way he was dressed showed he was a sex slave is also among the dead. **_

_**Also something creepy a body with the strangest thing found it appears to have vampiric attributes as the discovery of fangs inside the mouth of one of the deceased shows, no their not fake fangs or dentistry implants, a woman drained of blood is among the deceased. Other bodies with weird features have also been discovered. In addition Miss Shigata has stated that though no faces were seen do to the masks they wore the victims have two anonymous saviors to thank for rescuing them and saving their lives. However it has not yet been discovered what exactly caused the building to collapse**_

"Oh wow the De Sade dungeon,"

"it was a one man demolishing crew service," Sugimi exclaimed

"Wait a minute, Kikyo + Marque De Sade dungeon of depravity + torture possibly that of fluffy =," Kagome was cut off

"Bye, bye castle," hamming it up Kouga, Miroku and the other males playfully sang

"Can it ya bunch of hams," Kagura scolded

"Canned ham why darling I'll have you know I am only one hundred percent fresh ham, huh," Jakotsu turned his nose up snobbishly when finished in jest

"Well la de da don't get your lacy thong in a twist princess," Sango teased

"Somebody need a Midol darling?" Ayame needled

"Don't like thongs they ride up and cause kitty cramps," Jakotsu teased

"Ah Jak my pet sorry to remind you but you do not have a kitty" remember? Kagome teased

"It's the thought that counts,"

Click, drew their attention to Sugimi who had just turned on the evening news "Let's see what else they have to say,' he said

"This is Keiko Takanawa with another strange event to report I am here at the site of what remains of the former Takeda Castle," she continued

"She'll have more inside info because she got there after the newspaper guy," Sugimi said then went silent

"_**Authorities have confirmed that after removing some of the rubble on part of what used to be a floor a satanic pentagram was discovered, along with remnants of candles that were made of wax and dried blood and other occult items. I have been told by an occult specialist that this particular pentagram is specifically used when offering someone as a sacrifice to the devil the victim tied in the center then taken by the devil or killed. It has also been revealed that Kikyo Nagasaki was the ringleader of this and is widely known for unsavory activities, kidnapping, bondage and S&M among a long list of other things. Excavators have also found traces of hair blood and skin that indicate the possible death and disappearance of the afore mentioned women,"**_

"Yay puppy power," Kagome cheered

"Yep giant puppy power," grinning Bankotsu added

"Never tell him I called him puppy" Kagome said

"Shhhhhhh" Ayame sushed them

"It is this reporter's personal opinion that the world will be a far better place without a stain like her to soil it," Keiko finished

"Whoa that's my kind of woman," Miroku exclaimed

"I can hardly wait to see my darling boys when they come home," Sugimi said

Hours after

"Well welcome home I see you boys are sober and in one piece," Sugimi greeted his sons

"Ah what a wonderful day it was indeed father," Sesshoumaru answered

"Yep best ever," devious looking Inuyasha added

"Well that is good to hear," Sugimi replied "And Sesshoumaru can you tell your dear papa why you smell like wild flowers? He sniffed "A whole field of them to be exact,"

"I went for a walk,"

"Ah ha, in dog form, rolled around in the flowers, no need to be ashamed son all dogs love to do it," Sugimi said

"I do not need to be in dog form to go for a walk,"

Sugimi however was much like a dog with a bone fangs clamped around it and not letting go anytime soon "Aw daddies little man reverted to his giant puppy form and rolled around in the field, oh how cute Sesshypoo has a playful side,"

"Your sanity is obviously spent so get bent,"

"Damn he's using Inuyasha's wisecracks," Sango said "This is so awesome,"

"Farewell all exhaustion has taken over therefore I am retiring now," Sesshoumaru announced

"Awwwww" the girls playfully whined

"Ah fluffy," Sugimi started then paused everyone's eyes widened for he had never done that before he smirked

"Die vermin," Sesshoumaru spat, Sugimi had successfully stopped his sons retreat

"Good now that I have your attention" care to tell me why you boys are bare chested? Sugimi sweetly asked eyes glazed over with sadistic joy

"We participated in an orgy" does that answer your question? Sesshoumaru jabbed, the women gasped, and the men hah'd he reminded them of Inuyasha only more polite

"Bastards, you didn't even once think about inviting me," perverted Miroku exclaimed

"Hehehehe" Inuyasha laughed

"And what are you laughing at? Sugimi asked

"Nothin pop," Inuyasha tried looking serious

"Try again boys,"

"Oh alright we were actually in a wet T shirt contest for some girls," Inuyasha lied well maybe too well

"And your shirts are where? Sugimi had his sons on a live wire and was highly enjoying shocking them

"Well they started charging for us thinking fast we took our shirts off threw them at the crazy girls and hauled ass," Inuyasha replied "Sorry big bro he forced it outta me,"

"Yes father is so much like a piranha it's frightening," Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru left without another word "Inuyasha my favorite, my dearest and most trusted pup?" Sugimi said the hanyou gulped desperately trying to inch away from his father

"Got to go and go bad, know what I mean? Don't want to poop my pants"

"I want info and you will give it or I'll have one less pup in the world," Sugimi replied, Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath just when he was about to escape fingers latched onto one ear

"Oh come on ya old geezer let go,"

"Now be a good little demon and tell papa what happened he wants to know,"

"What happened? What? Inuyasha shot back

"The house on Takeda Street,"

"Don't know nothin bout that," the hanyou wisecracked

"You know nothing" hah? Okay I'll accept that for now"

"Well la de da lucky me," Inuyasha sarcastically shot back, Sugimi let go "Laters Inumama," he jabbed then bolted for his room

"Sugimi did you? Kouga asked

"But inupapa he didn't tell you a thing," Kagura said

"I have all I need to know," Sugimi replied

"Knew it you read him," Kouga spoke

"When I held his cute little ear I saw the main event in the Takeda street house. Just when Inuyasha was about to leap through the window something caught his eye he looked up at the ceiling and saw the maniac up there with a machete held in his teeth about to descend down on Sesshoumaru, he warned his brother and well you know the rest,"

"Creepy, that's too damned close to death for my like," cringing Ayame exclaimed

"Well he found out fucking with Sessh was a no win game ending in death," Bankotsu added

"Aw I think my poor pups need a reward," Sugimi said

**A haunting we will go, uninvited guests**

Days had passed before the brothers dared to resume their hunt, Inuyasha was on the internet looking for possibilities and found one a big house it had at least 8 bedrooms, a huge kitchen, and the living room could easily fit a lot of people. The smirking proud hanyou printed a picture to show his brother, Inuyasha went to Sesshoumaru's room and showed it to him, after giving his approval Sesshoumaru suggested they start their new search. They were walking they still had a ways to go before they reached their destination Inuyasha had to use the bathroom as luck would have he spotted a house

"Got to go use the little hanyous room,"

"Don't take forever you know how you women get once you get in front of a mirror," Sesshoumaru needled

"Real funny" who's lame ass joke book did you steal that one from? Inuyasha shot back

"Found it in your girly journal the one you keep hidden under your mattress,"

"Liar there's nothing under there but magazines, dumb ass," the hanyou replied

"Yes Suki Playgirl Unlimited is my personal favorite,"

"Bastard you snooped in my things I cannot believe this shit," Inuyasha bit

"Drama queen," they approached the empty house, Inuyasha picked the lock opened the door and went in "Don't fall in," Sesshoumaru teased his fleeing brother

"Drop dead fuzzy," Inuyasha went into the first bathroom he found opened the door stepped in shut the door behind him opened his pants slid them down and sat on the toilet "Oh baby at last," he closed his eyes

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru explored the rest of the house quite enjoying his little tour. Inuyasha was lost in his own world so relaxed he nearly drifted off to sleep, he was about to drop the biscuit then was roughly jolted back to reality by

"Boo"

His eyes immediately shot open and when he saw what it was "Ahhhhhhhhh, shit," the hanyou shrieked

"Aw what happened did it get stuck and now you're having labor pains pregnant little mama?" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Fuck you and run,"

"Oh boy what are you actually going to try and convince me that a turd with murderous intent is chasing you?" Sesshoumaru replied

"Run dumbass," Inuyasha came into view "Let go he'll get me,"

"There is no one behind you fool" now what are you going on about?

The panting hanyou regained his ability to breathe normally again "I was on the toilet and just when I was about to,"

"Give birth? Sesshoumaru love aggravating his brother

"Stow it so I can finish" will ya?

"Continue,"

"There is a wall in front of the toilet and just when it began something pooped," Inuyasha was cut off

"Yes but not you,"

"Shut up I meant to say popped moron, anyway something popped out of the wall and booed me," Inuyasha said

"What a roach on steroids?

"No ass face a male ghost, a pissed off male ghost with a long freakin dagger coming at me about to stab me with it," Inuyasha told him

"Little brother ghost daggers or weapons cannot harm living beings they would simply go through you with no pain or ill affect,"

"Yeah well after all the shit we've been through I ain't taking any chances,"

"Oh shit," suddenly wide eyed Inuyasha exclaimed

"What is i? Sesshoumaru started "Yeooooow" he shrieked when something sharp and pointy behind him stabbed him in the ass

"Cannot harm living beings" hah? Guess that shoots your theory all to hell" now doesn't it? It was the same ghost with the dagger

"Talk later fool run now," Sesshoumaru replied

They hastily headed for the front door bam the door slammed shut and locked, Sesshoumaru bolted toward one of the windows the outside shutters slammed shut and locked followed by the window. Inuyasha eyed the back door which was opening and closing banging as it did repeatedly now the brothers were officially scared shitless. Dishes left behind by the former owners floated to them circling their heads in a ring and began spinning. They tried to get to the back door vases cups and saucers seemed to come out of nowhere throwing themselves at them. Pissed off Sesshoumaru quickly took some of them out with his whip and Inuyasha with a few blades of blood attacks

"You will let us leave now," the taiyoukai demanded

"Muwhahahahaha" they heard

"Damn you," Inuyasha snapped

Next they attempted a second escape through the back door which immediately and violently started slamming so hard it nearly came off the hinges. Knives forks and spoons shot toward them like deadly projectiles seemingly with minds of their own continued steadily on the attack piercing and sticking out of the walls like pin cushions when missing they're targets. Sesshoumaru had an idea make a whole through the ceiling leap up and escape as if it knew what he were thinking the three tier crystal chandelier dropped down nearly crushing them if not for their demonic speed both would have been dead

"That's it you pussy I've had enough of this bullshit now quit being such a coward get your smelly astral ass out here and face us like a man or in your case like the butt wipe wimp you are," Inuyasha snapped

"Little brother,"

"Yeeeees? Inuyasha teasingly answered

"I do not think that was such a good idea,"

"Oh yeah and why not?" vroom, vroom "Uh oh," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes uh oh indeed,"

"Shit ruuuuuuun," Inuyasha shrieked

Though they could not imagine how or figure where a ghost would get one from it had one and he was chasing them with a chainsaw and was out to cut himself some nice juicy dog meat steaks "A haunting we will go, a haunting we will go hi ho the merry O a haunting we will go. Oh we'll saw them to the left we'll saw them to the right then we'll have us some nice big juicy steaks tonight,"

"Oh nice a singing homicidal ghost," Inuyasha said in mid run "An-and we're on the menu,"

"Yee ha git along little doggy," it taunted

"Damn they make roach motels to catch and kill roaches" why in hell don't they make ghost motels? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Hold up little doggy," the ghost said

"Hey I ain't little," the hanyou barked

"We're facing being ghost chow and that is all that concerns you,"

"Big dogs little dog's fat short slim and tall I love em all," the ghost taunted "Woo hoo dog steak greens and tatters for supper tonight," he continued using a country accent

"If I could see ya and get my claws on you we'd be having country ghost steaks tonight," Inuyasha snapped

"Well ya can't so you won't," it shot back

Suddenly all went silent with dread filling their very beings the brothers waited to see what their new nemesis was going to do next. With his eyes Sesshoumaru signaled Inuyasha that the door was now an available exit, they bolted midway bang, bang, bang fears nothing Sesshoumaru actually shrieked and so did Inuyasha despite their current situation Inuyasha was still surprised to hear his brother actually shriek. Yes ghosty dearest had two guns and was playing his version of shootout at the Okay Corral, Inuyasha growled murderously but what can you do when you cannot see or touch a fleshless enemy? Run and hope you survived. Bullets flew at and past them of course they easily dodged them and took out most of the bullets with their own weapons then suddenly all went quiet

"Oh great" what next? A hatchet throwing contest" Inuyasha snapped "Ow, son of," he yelped when a hand hit his head

"Nice job imbecile give the insane ghost weapons ideas,"

They were right in front of the main entrance and just when they were standing of the thresh hold suddenly "Ow, dang you let go," the ghost screeched

"Hah? Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru came to a halt looking back they saw them materialize and busted out laughing a female ghost had the male ghost by one ear pulling his head down forcing him to bend over

"Ouch, ow, ow, ow, dang it mama would ya mind letting go?"

"Yes I would" Tex don't you think the chainsaw and guns was going into over kill?

"But mama I was just havin some fun is all,"

"How many times have I told you scaring's fine but no heavy duty weapons it ain't necessary," she scolded

"Flying dishes, slamming doors and windows, and booing just ain't fun ya got to spice things up somewhat," Tex replied

"I don't care I'll let ya go this time but next time I'm gonna turn you over my knee and spank the livin daylights outta you,"

"Yes mama,"

As the brothers exited the house "Alive or dead I guess all boys fear one thing," Inuyasha exclaimed

"An irate mother,"

"Yup" the hanyou replied

At the designated area

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru finally made it to their destination the house he had earlier found on the internet, it was a large house modern house, with a swimming pool out back, the backyard was huge and had a wooded area in back of it. Venturing inside they began their exploration it was way bigger then it looked from the outside, the kitchen was the size of a large master bedroom with an island in the middle all the kitchen counter tops had cream colored speckled with dark and medium tan streaks the center island had the same. The living room was amazing so big it could easily hold 50 people and still have room for a few more. Sesshoumaru suggested that they explore the rooms in the long hallway opposite the living room

"Sessh do you hear that?

"What that noxious fart you snuck out killing the entire front lawn moments ago? Sesshoumaru was in an extremely good mood after the Tex's ghost mother event "Ouch" he yelped when Inuyasha's hand connected with his head

"No moron I'm being serious here, pull the wax out of your haven't been cleaned in a zillion years ears and listen,"

"Yes mother dearest,"

"Growl" was the hanyous response

"I hear it now," he waited a second "It sounds like a squeal, let us go and investigate,"

"Hope it ain't more ghosts with guns I could not take any more of that shit," Inuyasha exclaimed

They headed toward the long dark hallway that barely glowed with the dimmest of light from a few candles and as Inuyasha thought very spooky. Hearing something again they paused and stilled a faint squeal caught their attention again using their keen canine hearing one at a time they focused it on each room trying to pinpoint the exact location. Curiousness egging them on the brothers continued on slowing their pace more squeals echoed through the corridor making creepiness level rise ten fold

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru called

"Yes fluffy?

"I'm scared, if you ever tell another living soul I said that I will kill you,"

"Same here ya giant weeping Wanda doll," Inuyasha nervously shot back

They stopped just outside of a room door Sesshoumaru reached out a shaky hand Inuyasha could not believe his eyes for the first time he was actually seeing his brother's hand trembling. Slowly and as quietly as possible Sesshoumaru eased the door open

"Oh my god," the horrified at what he was seeing hanyou exclaimed

"Holy fucking shit," never swears Sesshoumaru said once again shocking his younger brother

The sight before them was the most horrid thing ever witnessed a table with 8 masked people seated around it each with a knife and fork cutting off and eating pieces of a live pig lying on its back on a large silver platter sitting on the center of the table. In all their lives the two dog demons blood ran colder than it ever had before as they saw the poor animal's blood running down onto and staining the pale wooden floor beneath it. With one final barely audible squeal the pig drew it's final strangled breath. Sesshoumaru was a seasoned battle demon who had been in many horrid and bloody situations throughout his many long years but at that moment thought this to be the worst and most barbaric he'd ever experienced, even predators be they demon, animal or human alike at least had the decency to kill their prey before eating it

"I have fought many long and numerous some seemingly endless battles filled with horrors but never before have I ever seen or experienced anything this sick and barbaric this surpasses them all," Sesshoumaru said

"This place is supposed to be empty I checked," Inuyasha exclaimed "So what the fuck?

"Obviously they're uninvited guests here,"

"I have an itch to scratch?

"Be my guest," Sesshoumaru answered his blood red eyed brother who's family crests were now visible on his cheeks

Screams filled the house as Inuyasha slowly and mercilessly took his sweet time pounding slashing and killing them he amazed his elder brother with the level of malice and sadism at which he dealt out as Sesshoumaru considered it to be their more than deserved punishment. Though only half demon Inuyasha had and displayed the sadistic talent and malevolence of a full demon that thought made him smirk. The walls floors and even the ceiling was heavily coated in their blood, all that remained of their physical beings were mere shreds of flesh and bone

"Little brother you could easily go into the meat grinding business,' the taiyoukai teased

"Nah to messy," he teased "You know I hate fucking animal abusers, lets blow this pop stand" what say you?

"I was gone five minutes ago," Sesshoumaru answered

"Through the woods the shortcut home,"

"Yes" the elder of the two replied

**Inuyasha's surprise, to hell and back**

In the middle of the forest

"Shit this is the middle of nowhere," Inuyasha said taking note of their location deep in the middle of the woods "You could hide the bodies out here and nobody would ever find them," he joked

"How very droll of you brothe," Sesshoumaru paused when a scream tore through the forest

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, we're in the middle of the friggin woods" what the hell could possibly be all the way out here? This is the most fucked up Halloween month I've ever seen in my whole life"

"Ahhhhhhh, no god no" please don't? A voice cried out

"Let's roll," Inuyasha said the two took off of course Sesshoumaru flew "Flippin show off," the hanyou said to his flying brother

"Flightless squirrel," Sesshoumaru shot back as he flew off

Sesshoumaru had beaten Inuyasha getting to the scene of the crime Inuyasha arrived just in time to witness a hand holding a torch come flying his way accompanied by a scream and soon followed by a severed head that came rolling by. A look to the side told the story a girl tied to a wooden stake limply slumped over in relief, the creep was going to burn her alive. Sesshoumaru dropped the body wearing the most warped smirk in history

"Greetings little brother I am glad to see you have finally arrived, sorry there isn't any left for you,"

"You flying millage free show off of course you beat me getting here," the hanyou jabbed "I ain't missing anything by the looks of him he's not very tasty anyway,"

"Gulp" two sets of gold eyes turned to the tied up female

"Forgive my brother he does have a dementedly depraved sense of humor," Sesshoumaru told her

"Phew, for a minute I thought you guys had me on your menu. Thanks for saving me," she smiled at them brightly

"Hey why was that creep trying to burn you alive anyway? Inuyasha asked while with his claws Sesshoumaru cut her free

"See that house down there and the land surrounding it?

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied

"He wanted me to sign it all over to him, first he tried to get me to marry him hoping to get it that way but I refused," she explained

"Who was he?

"Onigumo" she replied

"Onigumo Suzuki? Wide eyed Inuyasha asked

"The one and only,"

"You knew that vermin? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yeah, remember the guy I told you about who tried sucker me for ten grand in a gambling scam. And I kicked his ass when he wouldn't leave me alone?"

"Oh yes that one, you beat his ass I got to kill him I'd call that fare trade," Sesshoumaru said

"Why fluffy I do declare I think your developing a sense of humor,"

"And you a brain," Sesshoumaru shot back

"So doll face, what's your name? Inuyasha asked

"Sakura Tanaka,"

"As in Kouga Tanaka's family?"

"Yes I am his sister to be exact," Sakura replied

"Wait a minute how come we never met you before? Inuyasha asked

"You did once but we were practically new born pups at the time so you don't remember,"

"Oh so where have you been all this time?" He asked

"Daddy sent me to live with his brother uncle Kurama in America for a few years uncle is a professor he came back to Japan about three months ago,"

"Hey, how old are you? Inuyasha asked 'Please don't let her be underage, please don't let her be underage' he mentally pled

"Who's rather large piece of property is that connected to yours? Sesshoumaru interrupted

"It was Onigumo's but he has no heirs," she answered

"No heirs you say, be back in a sec brother," Sesshoumaru had a glint in his eye ah he sped off to Onigumo's house

"Oh and back to your question I am eighteen," she answered Inuyasha

'Thank god' he thought "So how do you feel about dogs? He teased

"We canines got to stick together," she teased

"Care to hang out for a while? He asked offering her his arm she immediately slipped her arm through his

"Hold it little red riding wolf," Sesshoumaru who suddenly popped up behind him said

"For fucks sake will ya stop doing that shit? Seriously after all the shit that's happened to us the last thing either of us needs is somebody spooking us" the hanyou scolded

"Keep your Kotex pad on and clam up goat lips," Sesshoumaru shot back

"You really have been around me too long" you know that?

"Silence fool," Sesshoumaru said "Here I believe this belongs to you," he handed Sakura a paper

"What is this? She asked then opened it "A deed, and signed over to me by Onigumo? He'd never" she was cut off

"Sessh is an excellent forger," Inuyasha proudly praised his brother

"But lawyers, legalities, I'll never get away with it,"

"Not to worry my dear they cannot do shit I am a lawyer," he reached in his pocket pulling something out "My card," then handed it to her

"Fluffy attorney at law real estate, family, and corporate law," Inuyasha said "Owwwww, I'll kill you," he howled when a fist hit him over the head

"I warned you about that moronic nickname of yours fifty million times or more before and still you persist, from now on each time you use it pain will accompany it," Sesshoumaru replied "But he is correct about the areas of law I specialize in," he told Sekura "No one will question or refute the legality of it,"

"Yup lord cranky is well known and has lots of connections political corporate etc," Inuyasha added

"Little brother has a deep affection for you I see so I will do it ahead of time welcome to the family," catching his brothers shocked expression followed by a blush Inuyasha tried hiding with a hand over his face he smirked broadly

"Striped bastard," Inuyasha mumbled

"Remember green one courting, gifts, and slow romance first no hanky panky first," Sesshoumaru needled "I know how you horny dogs are,"

"Why you,"

"Yes prince purity," Sesshoumaru was getting payback for the fluffy label big time

Sakura unlike Kouga had rare silver eyes her hair was thick curly black and long down to her knees oh and Inuyasha loved black hair on a women almost as much as he loved Ramen "Don't get your virgin boxers in a twist," Sesshumaru needled

"Hey I don't wear boxers Rebecca of funny crook farms," Inuyasha shot back

'His brother nailed him with virgin and he's more concerned with boxers' Sakura thought and mentally laughed her ass off "Now boys play nice,"

"Yes mom," both answered

"See like family already," Sesshoumaru teased

"Ahhhhh," Sakura screamed her face horribly twisted in pain

"Sakura what's wrong? The panicky hanyou asked

'That smell' Sesshoumaru thought

"My feet they burn," Sakura answered

"I know you wolves love to walk but like it or not I'm carrying you," he tried joking and was about to pick her up bridal style

"No uhhhhh hurts it hurts," she shrieked then the scent hit his nose hard burned flesh, he kept trying to lift her then "Inuyashaaaaaaa," she screamed as she was sucked down feet first into the ground quickly vanishing

"Sakura, Sakuraaaaaaa," the panicking hanyou called out frantically and rapidly digging where'd she'd been sucked down in an attempt to rescue her "The hands" did you see the hands holding onto her feet?

"Yes"

"They took my mate,"

"Mate you say? I knew it" Sesshoumaru needled

"Now's not the time you neko," the ground quaked beneath them "Ohhhhh shit," Inuyasha exclaimed

Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist "Hang on,"

"Sesshoumaru what the hell?"

"Down we go," Sesshoumaru's power glowed brightly as he called it forth and the ground opened up

"Ah crap," Inuyasha exclaimed as they descended "Oh great where are we? I wish I had my sword"

"We are in hell,"

"Lovely a free vacation and I didn't even get to pack a bag first," Inuyasha shot back "What are we gonna do we're weaponless?"

"We're demons in hell we utilize it's power," Sesshoumaru told him

"Really, like how, do tell?" he wisecracked

"Observe," Inuyasha gasped when not but a second later formerly modern clothed Sesshoumaru stood there wearing his feudal era clothes swords and all "Ah Tokijin old friend," he said gazing at the sword in his hand

"That is awesome," Inuyasha praised

"You can do it as well all you need do is will it,"

Inuyasha did "Okay Tetsuseiga we have some serious ass to kick," the now feudal era clothed Inuyasha said to his own sword as he held it out in front of him "Hey where the hell did this come from? He said noticing the armor he was wearing and it was nearly identical to his sires

"Fathers gift to you I suspect," Sesshoumaru replied "He must have somehow fixed it so that when you reached a certain age and when in dire need it would appear,"

"Sneaky bastard," the grinning hanyou exclaimed

"Indeed he did and I made it,"

"Damn it Totosai are ya trying to scare the life out of me?" Inuyasha bit

"Better than trying to scare something else out of you,"

"Now that's disgusting" what are you doing here anyway? Inuyasha inquired

"I came to collect some demon metal for a special sword I'm currently working on. And I believe what you are seeking is in that direction," Totosai answered pointing

"Thanks ya sneaky geezer,"

"Greeting Totosai and you have our thanks," Sesshoumaru added "Shall we leave now little brother?"

"Yup" Inuyasha said following their noses they began tracking suddenly "Youuuuu bitch," he bellowed

"What did you really think I'd let you ride off into the sunset living happily ever after? The person asked "Either of you? I shall make both your lives a living hell, and make it my personal mission to destroy you you'll have nothing and will invite death to claim you,"

"Let her go and I might kill you quick and merciful," Inuyasha snapped

"You think to place demands on me? You simpering whining puppy"

"She's got nothing to do with it let her go," he demanded

"No as I said you will have nothing, I will have you on your knees before me when I am through you will beg me for the sweet release of death,"

"This ridiculous farce ends now," Sesshoumaru snarled and was about to strike with Tokijin

"No this one is mine, in case I forgot to tell you this before allow me reiterate, no one and I mean no one harms or takes what is mine and lives," Inuyasha bit

"You cannot do anything to me here none of us are living beings you stupid puppy, and I've got all eternity,"

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said

"Certainly" Tetsaiga was waved and the foe was made living flesh again

"Blades of blood," numerous blades struck the enemy screams of agony and blood filled the air, he then used his transformed sword like a golf club hitting said foe with shards of hell stone that unlike rocks on earth also burned when they hit "Wind scar" the fool tried to escape "Who's the whining puppy now Kikyho?"

"No stooooop," Kikyo had the nerve to say just before the windscar hit

She was dead again as her body disappeared her spirit was released she was about to try hitting him with a hellfire ball "Backlash wave," this time she shattered into fragments "That my dear bitch is my gift to you, you will live as nothing but fragments never able to reform a whole body physical or spiritual only able to watch the fragments float around, you'll only be whole when someone here feels like torturing you when their done you'll fragment again,"

"Nooooo" Kikyo wailed

"Who's the whining puppy now? Have a painful crappy afterlife" Inuyasha taunted as the fragments began to float away

"There you are," said Toru the same wolf demon who appeared at the sacrificial ritual Kikyo had performed "And your fragmented to lovely makes my job easier," a bottle appeared in his hand he smirked

"Oh no. No, no, no you can't," Kikyo wailed

"Yes, yes, yes, I can and I am," he replied grinning as he willed all of her fragments to float into the bottle quickly putting a cork in the top after they were collected "There you shouldn't be a problem now,"

"A new wine vino de bitch," Inuyasha said, than took off to get Sakura

"How was she so easily able to subdue a wolf demon? Sesshoumaru was interrupted

"With this," Inuyasha who had Sakura in his arms said holding a collar in one hand

"She stole that from our storage area, that is a subjugation collar we use to subdue unruly demons when they get out of hand it binds their powers and weakens them as well," Toru explained "It is very useful when hunting down and retrieving a runaway as well,"

"Too bad she's not whole I couldn't slap it around her neck right now," Inuyasha said

"May I have the collar? Toru asked

"Sure, sorry I almost forgot," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Thank you," click

"Shit, did you just? The hanyou asked as he saw the collar clamped around the neck of the bottle, the bottle turned the deepest black Inuyasha had ever seen in all his life, in fact no black on earth was as dark as this "Shit"

"Yes she will spend all eternity alone in darkness," smiling Toru replied

"Thank you and farewell Toru," Sesshoumaru said as he latched onto the back of the collar of Inuyasha's haori and began their ascent upward

"Ooooo fluffys elevator service," Inuyasha ragged

"If it were not for your mate being in your arms I'd kill you now," Sesshoumaru snarled

"Mate? Sakura who was just regaining her strength exclaimed

Sesshoumaru saw his golden opportunity and chance for revenge took it "Yes puppy is in love,"

"Puppy, why I ought to," he started "Oh no," he practically whimpered when Sakura began gently rubbing an ear 'She had to do it now' he thought

"Now Inuyasha be nice," she scolded

"Mate whipped," making whipping sounds Sesshoumaru teased

Sakura buried her nose in Inuyasha's neck "Forget Halloween all I want to do now is go home bathe then go to bed and die for the night,"

"On this I agree whole heartedly," Sesshoumaru said

At first Inuyasha hadn't noticed that they were just outside of their home Inuyasha had forgotten Sesshoumaru moved at the speed of light when he wanted to. They landed in front of their home he cared not who saw it and did not bother using the key with his powers Sesshoumaru made the door unlock and open for them, after all it was Halloween and people would think it was props for the holiday. They had been gone for hours and by the time they'd returned it was the following evening. Entering the house Inuyasha set Sakura on her feet. Wanting something cold to drink he headed for the kitchen he was about to remove his armor when something sitting on the countertop caught his eye an envelope with his and Sesshoumaru's names written on it he picked it opened and began to read the note

"Oh crap" does this shit ever end? Come on we just got home," Inuyasha griped "Now this, I never want to see another Halloween again as long as I live,"

"What is it?

"Here dearest brother take a look at this," he answered handing the note to Sesshoumaru

_**Pups if you're reading this please come to the warehouse on 25 Yoshima Street we are under attack and your assistance is urgently needed**_

_**Dad**_

"The trial that never ends I feel the overwhelming need to kill something," Sesshoumaru bit

"Sesshoumaru and I have the ability of flight we could be there in no time," Sakura exclaimed

"You can fly? She's full of surprises" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Let's go," she added, she grabbed Inuyasha and they all flew off

Outside of the warehouse

"It's awful quiet you don't think their all dead do you?" Inuyasha asked

"It is dark as well let's go and investigate,"

"I'll take the back Surprise attack is the best," Sakura suggested the males agreed after checking the area around the warehouse the three canines stealthy closed in on it

"Let's go in," Inuyasha said "Easy not too fast,"

The three canines successfully without a sound opened the doors and snuck inside Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sakura were in the center and nearly jumped out of their skins "Surprise"

"Ahhhhh" the three startled canines shrieked, Sugimi had planned and set up a surprise bash for the boys

"After all you two have been through I thought you deserved a reward, and shame on you sneaking around scoping out a place to have your party," Sugimi said

"Sneaky geezer I should'a known this was a set up for something," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Well you didn't so there," Sugimi replied sticking his tongue out at them

"Hey mutt, get your grimy paws off my sister," Kouga warned

"Ah shut it wimpy mangy wolf," Inuyasha shot back "She's mine get used to it,"

"Get used to me ripping your face off," Kouga shot back "Uhhhhhhhhh," he shrieked

"Listen wolf boy you'll not ruin my good thing" got it? Sakura who was yanking his ear warned

"Ow, okay let go woman" Kouga replied "Ouch, da,mn it Sakura let go," he whimpered when she pulled again

"Do we have a deal?

"Yeah okay now let go," Sakura replied grinning

"Ha, ha sister whipped," Inuyasha teased "Wolf in law," Kouga's eyes nearly fell out of his head on the last part

"Oh no dog breath as a brother-brother, gulp brother in," Kouga couldn't finish

"Brother in law, come on scrawny wolf say it with me brother in law, b-r-o-t-h-e-r i-n l-a-w," Inuyasha spelled it to further irritate the wolf

"That's right bro we're gettin hitched." she teased Sakura always had sadistically enjoyed torturing her brother

With Sesshoumaru, and Kagome

Inwardly smiling Sugimi, and Inuyasha were watching something. Kagome was wearing a sexy all black sexy body hugging cat suit accentuating certain body parts more than usual "Well will you look at that?" Inuyasha whispered in his father's ear

"I see," Sugimi replied

"That ass," Sesshoumaru said a bit louder then he intended

"Eeeee" bent over picking something up Kagome screeched when fangs nipped her butt, she looked over her shoulder "Hah? Sesshoumaru had one buttock trapped between his fangs and wasn't letting go "Sessh"

"Whine" after all he could hardly speak with what he had between his fangs

"Oh snap fluffys not only an ass man but a big perv to," jabbing his father's rib with an elbow Inuyasha pointed out "Hehehe, next time mister perfect gets to uppity I've got him by the short hairs," he was taping it on his cell phone "Excellent blackmail material,"

"Guess he at long last found a bone he likes," Sugimi said

"Booty bone weird but doable,"

"Not only that after dining in he can comb the fur coat with his fangs when he's done," Miroku teased

"Damn monk nasty pervy much?" the other males exclaimed in unison

"What? The rest of you wimps were to chicken to say it so I as the group spokesperson took the initiative and did it for you" Miroku shot back

"More like spokesperv of the group," Inuyasha jabbed

"Oh boy Sesshys in love he's got a new chew toy," Kagura, Sango, and Ayame teased

Back with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome

"Um Sesshoumaru are you planning on relinquishing your hold on the butt cushion any time soon? Kagome said with a grin

"O" was his mumbled attempt to say no

"Wouldn't you rather a nice big fat juicy steak bone? She asked

"Uh ah" he mumbled

"Seems like I need a shock collar," Kagome teased

"Growl," he tightened his grip a bit

"Hm, I see you still remember how to speak people she needled,"

"Oh no not now," she said holding her stomach

"Whine," was the taiyoukais response

"Shit she's about t-t-to," gasping for breath Inuyasha could not finish

"Woooooooosh," thunderously broke the silence between them, Sesshoumaru who had thrown himself backward just before it hit looked on in indignantly

"Ah that feels better," Kagome exclaimed rubbing her belly

"Ah ha, ha, ha she- she did it she actually did it," laughing gasping for air Inuyasha managed to speak

"The fart that ate Japan," Kagura teased

"There's a kiss he'll never forget," Jakotsu added

"Miko" lying on his back Sesshoumaru bit

"What? Faaaaart" she responded his eyes widened "That's right big boy I faked it, cool sound effect" hah? She taunted

"Miiiiiko" he shouted

"Uh oh," she exclaimed

"Run wench run," Inuyasha told her

"You tricked me," Sesshoumaru barked

"Duh," Kagome replied

"Cool sound effect you say, I will give you a cool sound effect,"

"Better put a fire under wench and haul ass," Inuyasha teased "Triple warp speed,"

"Eek" she Shrieked when he leapt and caught hold of her other butt cheek with his fangs "Why you,"

"Growl"

"She can't go anywhere with him hanging on like that," Inuyasha said

"Looks as if he does not plan to release her any time soon," Sugimi replied

"Ah Sesshoumaru," she shrieked when she suddenly found herself flung over his shoulder after a quick light spanking for the fake fart she was hauled of too who knows where

"Ha, ha mutt face is about to get a sister in law who can sit him whenever she wants to," Kouga jabbed

"Oh yeah you've got a girl wolf who'll kick your ass when your naughty," Ayame teased

"Oh yeah, that reminds me I have a wife mate to claim," Inuyasha said while putting Sakura over his shoulder and looking Kouga in the eye "Later knobby kneed wolf," he took off at top speed

"Ohhhhh ya just had to remind me, didn't you?" Kouga groaned

"An epic Halloween bash, and I get two daughter in laws in one night his is the best Halloween of my life," Sugimi exclaimed


End file.
